Rahasia Kecil
by WeRenn
Summary: Setelah beberapa hari cuaca buruk melanda mereka, akhirnya malam hari itu tenang dan membuat para kru Topi Jerami dapat beristirahat. Saat yang lain tertidur pulas, dua orang tetap terjaga pada malam yang indah itu. Dan tanpa ada kesepakatan pun mereka tahu bahwa malam itu menjadi rahasia antara mereka berdua. Rahasia kecil yang manis. Warning OOC typo(s) dll maybe. RnR?


Setelah berpikir sekian kali, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat fic di sini. Sebetulnya masih ragu karena aku udah ketinggalan jauh banget dari manganya gara-gara sibuk dan gak ada waktu -_-

Aku coba bikin ini dan semoga kalian suka ^^

Tentunya cerita aslinya milik Eiichiro Oda

**Rahasia Kecil  
>by Weasel Renn<strong>

**Zoro/Robin, oneshot**

**Warning : OOT, typo(s), OOC, dll**

"Ooiii... Sanjiii! Aku ingin es krim jeruuk!" Luffy menghampiri Sanji dengan mengelus perut karetnya yang baru saja diisi daging monster laut yang mereka tangkap tadi sore. Permintaan Luffy langsung ditolak oleh Sanji, "KAU BARU SAJA MENGHABISKAN DAGING ITU SENDIRIAN!"

"Aaaa, Sanjiii... Buatkan aku es kriim.." rengek Luffy yang masih saja bersikeras mendapatkan es krimnya itu.

"Sanji... Buatkan aku jugaa."

"Aku juga mauu.."

Chopper dan Ussop pun akhirnya merengek pada Sanji, meminta jatah es krim mereka. "Kalian ini!" gerutu Sanji yang akhirnya menuruti perintah sang kapten.

"Fufufu... Tidak biasanya cuaca setenang ini," celetuk Robin yang bersandar pada tiang utama di Sunny. Dia menatap langit tenang yang mulai semakin gelap.

"Sepertinya aman untuk beristirahat malam ini," ujar Nami yang sudah merasakan pergerakan angin yang tenang.

Tidak lama kemudian Sanji membawakan 5 gelas es krim jeruk. Tiga gelas itu segera saja menghilang dari nampan begitu Sanji membawanya keluar. Sanji menawarkan pada Nami dan Robin yang disambut hangat oleh mereka.

Malam mulai datang dan semakin larut. Para kru bajak laut Topi Jerami satu per satu memutuskan untuk istirahat karena beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka kurang tidur. Cuaca di New World memang benar-benar tak dapat diduga sehingga membuat mereka terjaga beberapa hari.

Di saat semuanya sudah tertidur lelap, salah satu kru Topi Jerami masih terjaga dengan ditemani secangkir kopi dan bukunya. Entah buku apa yang sedang Robin baca hingga membuatnya terlarut di dalamnya. Sesekali Robin meminum kopinya dan melanjutkan membaca buku itu kembali.

Sepasang mata masih terjaga mengawasi Robin dari menara pengawas. Ternyata tuan pendekar belum tertidur juga. Zoro turun dari sana dan berjalan mendekati Robin. Suara langkah kaki Zoro yang mendekatinya tidak berhasil mengusik keseriusannya dalam membaca buku.

"Kulihat kau terus berkutat dengan buku itu beberapa hari ini," ucap Zoro dengan nada rendah memulai pembicaran.

"Kau rupanya. Tak bisa tidur?" bukannya menanggapi Zoro, Robin malah bertanya padanya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"..."

Robin hanya terdiam. Dia masih tetap membaca bukunya itu dengan serius. Zoro yang tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan apa yang Robin baca sedikit meliriknya. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa rambut Robin. Sepertinya meski ada badai sekalipun dia tidak akan terusik, batin Zoro.

Bulan bersinar terang pada malam itu. Zoro pun memutuskan untuk sedikit berlatih karena menurutnya mungkin dia dapat tertidur setelah itu. Dia melakukan push up dengan satu tangan secara bergantian tiap mencapai 500 hitungan. Pada hitungan ke 999 sebuah gerakan membuat Zoro terhenti sejenak. Robin berdiri dengan membawa cangkirnya menuju dapur. Tak mau ambil pusing, Zoro melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Dua buah cangkir Robin bawa dari dapur. Satu berisi cairan hitam pekat berupa kopi kesukaannya dan satu lagi adalah susu segar. "Kubuatkan satu untukmu," ucap Robin sambil menaruh kedua cangkir itu dan kembali meneruskan membaca bukunya. Tanpa ucapan balasan Zoro mengakhiri latihannya dan meminum susu itu.

Tubuh Zoro yang berkeringat karena pemanasan tadi membuatnya gerah. Zoro membuka bajunya sehingga terlihat jelas otot-otot semakin yang terbentuk selama 2 tahun mereka berpisah. Bekas luka yang memanjang terlihat jelas di dadanya.

Robin menutup bukunya menandakan bahwa dia sudah selesai. Dia menatap Zoro yang kembali melanjutkan latihannya. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Tak ada yang tahu besok akan seperti apa," nasihat Robin pada Zoro. Robin hendak mengembalikan kedua cangkir itu sebelum ucapan Zoro membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau akan segera tidur?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin menikmati bintang di langit New World sambil menunggu fajar tiba. Kau sebaiknya membasuh keringatmu itu, tuan pendekar."

Sebenarnya Robin menikmati pemandangan yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Tubuh Zoro yang dipenuhi keringat memang bukan hal baru bagi Robin. Hampir setiap hari dia melihat Zoro seperti itu. Namun malam ini berbeda, dia dapat menikmati pemandangan itu tanpa ada suara berisik yang tercipta di kapal itu.

Zoro tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Robin. Selama mereka bersama tak pernah ada kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut arkeolog wanita di kru mereka. Zoro menatap Robin cukup lama. Dia mulai mengantuk dan segera membasuh keringatnya dengan handuk kering dan berniat naik kembali untuk tidur.

"Bisakah... Kau menemaniku?" ujar Robin pelan namun Zoro dapat mendengarnya.

Aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Batin Zoro. Apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu sebenarnya.

"Baiklah." Zoro kembali dan berdiri di samping Robin.

Robin menghela napas panjang dan menikmati angin yang kembali berhembus menerpa wajahnya. "Apa kau merindukan kampung halamanmu?"

Ekspresi Robin seketika itu juga membeku. Dia tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan diajukan oleh Zoro. Gumaman pelan menjawab itu, "Tidak... Rumahku di sini."

"Meski sering kali aku bermimpi tentang hal itu.." Robin terdiam dan kembali menghela napas panjang.

Zoro memandangi Robin yang berdiri dan menatap laut lepas. Dia tiba-tiba saja memeluk Robin dari belakang. Sebuah gerakan yang tak terduga bagi seorang Zoro. "Apakah itu alasan kau jarang tidur?"

Robin tak dapat menjawabnya. Dia pun tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Zoro. Posisi mereka saat ini membuatnya nyaman. Seakan ada yang melindunginya, menjaganya dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selama ini dialaminya.

Malam yang semakin larut dan dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang membuat Zoro mengeratkan pelukannya pada Robin. "Hal itu yang membuatmu sedih, bukan?"

Anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Zoro itu. Dia tahu bahwa tatapan yang jarang sekali Robin tunjukkan pasti ada sesuatu dibaliknya. Robin melepas pelukan Zoro itu dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata Robin. Hal itu membuat Zoro terkejut dan menyekanya. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga dia dapat begitu lembut pada wanita dihadapannya ini. "Kau dapat mengandalkanku."

"Tak perlu... Aku terbiasa dengan perasaan ini." Robin menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya kini terhimpit oleh Zoro dan dia tidak ada niat untuk keluar dari posisi itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Zoro mengusap pipi Robin pelan dan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Zoro mencium kening Robin cukup lama, kemudian dia berbisik di telinganya, "Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Senyuman indah terukir di bibir Robin. Lalu digantikan tawa khasnya, "Tak kusangka kau dapat seperti ini, Zoro." Sontak saja perkataan Robin membuat Zoro memerah dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sebelum Zoro sempat menjauh, Robin memberi ciuman manis pada sang pendekar itu.

"Aku mengagumimu.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu," ucap Robin jujur dan hal itu membuat Zoro tersenyum. Mereka pun menghabiskan malam itu berdua namun tetap menjaga jarak. Bisa gawat kalau ada kru lain yang memergoki mereka. Tanpa ada kesepakatan pun mereka tahu bahwa malam itu menjadi rahasia antara mereka berdua. Rahasia kecil yang manis.

**The End**

Mungkin di sini Zoro dan Robin jelas berbeda dari sifat aslinya. Aku sengaja membuat pairing ini karena jujur saja, aku menyukai jika Zoro dipasangkan dengan Robin, hehe.

Review?


End file.
